Hey There
by 0308benedictio
Summary: [CHAP3 UPDATED!] Ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak dapat membedakan garis tipis yang memisahkan antara cinta dan persahabatan. [a CHANBAEK fanfiction-YAOI-romance-drama]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey There [****안****녕****]**

* * *

**Cast: **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other EXO member

**Pairing: **ChanBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, drama

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

**BAGIAN ****1**

_So glad to meet you, Hey There…._

_._

_._

Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti sejak kapan kupu-kupu mulai berkembang biak di dalam lambungnya. Ia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan jantungnya memiliki kekuatan untuk bekerja ekstra. Yang ia tahu hanyalah sudah lebih dari setengah hidupnya, ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Park Chanyeol.

.

*O*

.

Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol saat ia duduk di bangku tingkat empat sekolah dasar. Saat itu Chanyeol adalah ketua kelas sekaligus tetangga bagi Baekhyun. Ya, mereka bertetangga tapi tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain sebelum dipertemukan dalam kelas yang sama. Chanyeol adalah tipe ketua kelas yang dingin, sangat disiplin dan yang pasti menyebalkan. Entah kenapa semua teman Baekhyun memilihnya padahal Baekhyun lebih senang jika yang menjadi ketua kelas saat itu adalah Jongdae.

Baekhyun suka berteman dengan semua orang, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun membenci orang yang mengacuhkannya dan Park Chanyeol sudah mengacuhkannya lebih dari satu kali. Mungkin karena kepribadian Chanyeol yang terlalu dingin, pikirnya.

Usaha Bekhyun untuk selalu menghindari Chanyeol runtuh pada minggu kedua sekolah. Di minggu pertema wali kelas mereka membiarkan semua siswa duduk dengen teman yang mereka inginkan, namun di minggu kedua wali kelas Baekhyun merubah pola tempat duduk yang akan terus digunakan selama setahun ke depan. Dan teman sebangku Baekhyun yang awalnya adalah Jongdae berubah menjadi sosok yang berada di list paling bawah daftar nama anak yang akan Baekhyun ajak berteman, Park Chanyeol.

"Ini adalah batas garis territorial kita, dan kau tidak boleh melewatinya!" Baekhyun mengatakan itu setelah ia menggambar garis putih menggunakan correction pen yang membagi mejanya menjadi dua bagian.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas dan kemudian ia hanya mengedikkan bahu. Park Chanyeol kembali mengacuhkan Baekhyun.

Menjadi teman sebangku Chanyeol adalah neraka. Itu artinya Baekhyun akan melakukan semua kegiatan pembelajaran bersama Chanyeol. Ia akan berbagi buku bersama Chanyeol, mengerjakan tugas bersama Chanyeol, dan berdiskusi bersama Chanyeol-Baekhyun lebih suka menyebutnya diskusi tunggal karena hanya Baekhyun yang berbicara dan Chanyeol lebih banyak diam.

Chanyeol memang pendiam saat berdiskusi bersama Baekhyun, namun jika tiba saatnya presentasi kelompok, Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang senang mencuri perhatian guru. Chanyeol selalu menyiapkan penjelasan tunggal yang akan ia jelaskan seorang diri dan mengabaikan pekerjaan tangan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat payah. Chanyeol akan menjelaskan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir dan hanya memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk menyampaikan salam pembuka dan penutup. Baekhyun memang kesal, tapi laki-laki itu tak sekalipun mengadu kepada guru dan terima-terima saja jika selalu mendapat nilai C di setiap presentasi.

Tapi ada beberapa saat dimana Baekhyun sangat bersyukur duduk sebangku bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan sadar akan selalu membuka lebar-lebar lembar jawaban ulangannya agar Baekhyun bisa melihat dan menyalinnya. Lelaki itu bahkan mau bekerja dua kali lipat jika soal ulangannya dan Baekhyun berbeda. Pernah sekali Chanyeol di hukum karena ketahuan membantu Baekhyun mengerjakan ulangannya, dan sama seperti Baekhyun, laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus berdiri di koridor selama sisa jam pelajaran.

Baekhyun adalah tipe anak yang memerlukan perjuangan ekstra keras hanya untuk mendapat peringkat 10 di kelasnya, ia selalu berada di posisi belasan dari 32 anak yang berada di kelas. Walaupun begitu, Baekhyun lebih memilih bekerja keras untuk menaikkan skor pada gameboy kuning miliknya di bandingkan pada rapornya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, anak laki-laki itu bisa menjadi juara kelas walaupun dia tidak pernah belajar dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk menggambar saat jam pelajaran. Baekhyun selalu berpikir apa yang membuat mereka begitu berbeda walaupun mereka sama-sama memakan nasi saat jam makan siang.

"Chanyeol, kita kerjakan di rumahmu saja."

Baekhyun pernah sekali berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya ketagihan. Bukan karena rumah Chanyeol yang mewah dengan fasilitas super lengkap, karena memang rumah Chanyeol adalah rumah standar yang dimiliki masyarakat Korea dengan penghasilan menengah ke atas. Melainkan karena Chanyeol memiliki kakak perempuan super keren yang akan selalu membuatkan mereka kue sebagai teman belajar.

"Kenapa tidak di rumahmu saja? Kita kan sudah pernah ke rumahku."

Chanyeol sesungguhnya bukan tipe orang yang suka bermain ke rumah orang lain. Anak itu lebih suka bermain sendiri. Namun setelah setengah semester mengenal Baekhyun, entah mengapa Chanyeol sangat penasaran bagaimana lingkungan hidup Baekhyun sehingga dapat membuat anak laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya itu tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang sangat berisik.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang kali. Tidak, ia tidak suka jika ada teman yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Karena ada Baekbeom disana dan pasti kakak laki-lakinya itu akan selalu menggodanya.

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, terlihat sangat angkuh untuk anak seusianya. "Kalau begitu kita kerjakan di sekolah saja."

"Araseo.. Kita kerjakan di rumahku." Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah karena dia tidak suka berlama-lama di sekolah apalagi untuk mengerjakan tugas mengarang.

.

.

Baekhyun memberi tahu Chanyeol agar datang ke rumahnya pada hari Jum'at pukul dua siang, karena pada hari itu hyungnya akan mengikuti ekskul sepak bola dan biasanya pulang hingga jam makan malam. Chanyeol menurut dan lelaki itu menekan tombol rumah Baekhyun tepat pukul dua siang.

Baekhyun buru-buru menuruni tangga rumahnya, ia bahkan masih menggunakan celana pendek warna biru dengan gambar aladin lengkap dengan kaus yang bergambar serupa. Anak laki-laki itu diam-diam lupa akan janji yang ia buat sendiri kerana terlalu menikmati tidur siangnya. Baekhyun mengucak sebelah matanya sembari membukakan pagar untuk Chanyeol dan mendapati wajah datar teman sebangkunya.

"Kau ketiduran." Kalimat Chanyeol lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

"Yang penting sekarang aku sudah bangun."

Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Mereka berhenti sebentar di ruang tamu, membiarkan Chanyeol sedikit melihat-lihat rumah teman yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi. Baekhyun diam-diam memperhatikan Chanyeol. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi tengah menggunakan celana denim se lutut dengan kaus bergambar kura-kura ninja yang di balut jaket warna coklat gelap. Chanyeol membopong tas ransel berwarna biru di punggungnya, dan laki-laki tersebut juga membawa bingkisan yang membuat kening Baekhyun sedikit berkerut.

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menunjuk bungkusan plastik yang sedang di bawa Chanyeol.

"Ini pie anggur, untunk nyonya Byun. Ibuku yang menyuruhku untuk membawanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan menerima uluran bingkisan dari tangan Chanyeol. Lelaki kecil itu meninggalkan Chanyeol sebentar kemudian menghampiri ibunya yang sedang berada di dapur untuk memberikan bingkisan tersebut.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Chanyeol?" Nyonya Byun berkata ramah sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur menghampiri Chanyeol, diikuti dengan anak bungsunya dari belakang.

Chanyeol tersenyum sopan menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi rasa hormat sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Selamat siang, nyonya Byun. Namaku Park Chanyeol, teman sekelas Baekhyun." Chanyeol masih tersenyum saat menyampaikan kalimatnya. Baekhyun mendengus, anak itu pintar sekali mencari muka, batinnya.

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya setelah dirasa lelaki itu cukup berbasa-basi dengan ibunya. Mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu yang di cat putih. Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingin tertawa saat melihat bagaimana pintu itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam kertas gambar aneh yang Chanyeol yakin adalah karya Baekhyun, belum lagi dengan tulisan 'BYUN BAEKBEOM' di bagian paling atas pintu yang di tulis dengan font super besar ditambah dengan coretan garis merah ditengah-tengahnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol bisa melihat tempat tidur dengan tema cars yang sedikit berantakan pertanada Baekhyun baru saja memakainya. Sedangkan dekorasi ruangan yang lain masih tertata rapi-lebih rapi dari kamarnya-dan di dominasi oleh warna biru langit.

"Kau suka warna biru?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Aku suka langit."

Chanyeol ingin bertanya kenapa tapi malah justru ia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan di atas karpet berbulu milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menggunakan piama aladin birunya dan tidak mau berganti pakaian walaupun sekarang ia memiliki tamu. Mereka berdua memegang pensil mekanik masing-masing dengan selembar kertas folio di hadapan mereka yang masih kosong. Semenjak tadi, keduanya hanya berdebat untuk memutuskan cerita tentang apa yang akan mereka tulis.

"Aku ingin menulis tentang sihir seperti Harry Potter atau Narnia."

"Narnia itu bukan tentang sihir, itu tentang peperangan, Chanyeol."

"Sihir, Baek! Disana ada penyihir wanita dan singa yang bisa berbicara." Chanyeol kesal karena temannya ini terlalu payah.

"Tapi tokoh utamanya kan manusia biasa seperti kita." Baekhyun ternyata tidak mau kalah. "Pokoknya aku ingin menulis tentang cerita petualangan seperti Home Alone atau Jumanji."

"Itu bukan petualangan!"

Entah siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah. Mereka berdua memiliki definisi berbeda tentang apa yang dimaksud cerita sihir dan apa yang dimaksud cerita petualangan. Dan pada Akhirnya mereka menulis cerita tentang anak laki-laki yang menemukan kotak permainan-seperti jumanji-kemudian setelah dibuka dan dimainkan, kotak tersebut mengeluarkan sesosok penyihir wanita yang jahat dan seekor singa yang bisa bicara. Cerita itu berakhir dengan penyihir wanita yang mati dimakan oleh sang singa-mungkin karena lapar-dan anak laki-laki itu memelihara singa yang bisa berbicara dan mereka berdua hidup bahagia selamanya.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendapat gelak tawa yang keras dari seluruh teman sekelasnya saat mereka membacakan tugas karangan mereka. Bagaimana tidak jika Baekhyun membacanya dengan sok dramatis ditambah dengan jalan cerita yang berantakan belum lagi ending yang aneh dan terkesan menyeramkan. Nyonya Jung-guru bahasa mereka-hanya bertepuk tangan riang sambil memasang senyuman hangat di wajahnya, walaupun aneh tapi hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mampu menulis cerita fiksi sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain lebih memilih untuk menulis cerita pengalaman mereka semasa liburan. Sedangkan Chanyeol, anak laki-laki itu berdiri dengan angkuhnya tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Tangannya kembali ia lipat di depan dada dan pandangan matanya seolah memandang tidak suka kepada semua teman sekelasnya. Anak laki-laki itu tidak suka jika hasil karyanya ditertawakan, dan kali itu ia jauh lebih tidak suka saat orang lain menertawakan teman sebangkunya, Byun Baekhyun.

Mereka kembali duduk di bangkunya. Kali ini Nyonya Jung sedang membagikan selebaran questioner tentang liburan wisata yang akan di adakan beberapa bulan lagi. para murid diberi kesempatan sendiri untuk menentukan tempat wisata apa yang ingin mereka tuju, dan tempat wisata yang paling banyak di pilih akan menjadi tujuannya.

Baekhyun memandangi lama kertas di hadapannya. Di situ ada empat pilihan. Pilihan pertama sampai ketiga bertuliskan tempat wisata yang telah direkomendasikan oleh pihak sekolah, sedang pilihan keempat hanya berisi titik-titik yang bebas diisi oleh para murid. Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum, kemudian jari-jari kecilnya mulai menuliskan sesuatu di pilihan nomor empat.

"Budapest?"

Baekhyun menagngguk riang saat Chanyeol menanyakan apa yang dia tulis.

"Bodoh. Tidak mungkin kita akan pergi kesana. Pilih tempat yang ada di dalam negri saja." Chanyeol berkomentar.

"Tapi aku ingin kesana." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Memangnya kau memilih untuk berwisata kemana?" Baekhyun dengan tidak sopan langsung mengambil kertas yang berada di tangan Chanyeol dan membaca kalimat yang berada di pilihan nomor empat "Seopji? Apa bagusnya?"

"Pemandangan disana bagus."

"Aku bosan dengan pemandangan laut dan tebing."

"Memangnya seminggu berapa kali kau pergi ke pulau jeju?" Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

"Hhmm.." Baekhyun bergumam mencoba untuk menghitung. "Dua kali. Saat aku masih bayi dan saat liburan kenaikan kelas dua."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya untuk beberapa detik dan kemudian memilih untuk kembali mengacuhkan teman bodohnya. Mereka mengumpulkan kertas yang telah mereka isi kepada Nyonya Jung, dan seperti dugaan, Nyonya Jung akan tertawa begitu ia melihat kertas Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah." Nyonya Jung memanggil Baekhyun untuk membuat anak laki-laki itu menoleh padanya. "Apa yang membuatmu ingin berkunjung ke Budapest?"

Baekhyun nyengir lebar merasa bahwa ada sedikit kemungkinan bahwa tempat tujuan wisatanya akan di setujui. Sedangkan teman sekelasnya mulai tertawa karena berpikir bahwa Baekhyun terlalu delusional dan sekali lagi itu membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"Aku dengar disana kotanya bagus dan rapi. Lalu setiap tahun akan diadakan _Sziget Festival_ yang diadakan setiap bulan Agustus, bukankah itu bertepatan dengan libur kenaikan kelas? Oh, aku ingin sekali kesana." Baekhyun berkata dengan mata berbinar dan suara yang lantang, jangan lupa kaki kecilnya yang sedikit di hentak-hentakkan menunjukkan betapa ia bahagia hanya dengan sekedar menceritakannya.

Chanyeol diam-diam mengambil pensil mekaniknya dan membuka sebuah notes kecil yang selalu ia letakkan di dalam kotak pensilnya. Anak lelaki itu menuliskan kata tentang 'Budapest dan Sziget Festival' disana, rencananya sepulang sekolah ia akan menanyakan pada noonanya tentang kedua hal tersebut.

.

.

"Chanyeol, ajari aku matematika."

Baekhyun kembali merengek entah untuk keberapa kalinya pada hari itu. Seminggu menjelang ujian semester adalah hari-hari terberat yang harus dilalui Chanyeol, bukan karena ia harus belajar ekstra agar dapat nilai maksimal, melainkan teman sebangkunya akan menghantuinya seminggu penuh dan minta diajari ini itu.

Chanyeol sebenarnya mau-mau saja membantu Baekhyun, tapi anak laki-laki itu semacam memiliki trauma tersendiri. Semester lalu Chanyeol bersedia membantu Baekhyun untuk menghadapi ujian semester, namun setelah itu Chanyeol menyesal karena Baekhyun nyatanya tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh belajar. Anak laki-laki itu akan lebih banyak bergurau dari pada mengerjakan soal latihannya, pada akhirnya Baekhyun akan menyuruh Chanyeol menuliskan prediksi soal yang akan keluar saat ujian semester dan menghafalkannya di rumah.

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Lelaki itu hanya menyuruh Baekhyun belajar sendiri dan selebihnya dia akan mengacuhkan Baekhyun selama di sekolah. Chanyeol akan datang lima menit sebelum bel masuk dan pulang lebih awal tanpa menunggu Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga tidak mau mengangkat telpon dari Baekhyun dan tidak mau menemui teman sebangkunya itu jika sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Di hari pertama ujian semester Baekhyun datang ke sekolah dengan penampilan berantakan. Matanya terlihat sayu dan diameter kantungmatanya juga semakin melebar, anak itu seperti habis menangis dan begadang semalaman. Baekhyun tiba-tiba menendang kaki Chanyeol sebal sebelum ia meletakkan tas ranselnya dan duduk. Tempat duduk mereka akan dipisah selama ujian semester dan itu artinya Baekhyun akan duduk sendirian tanpa Chanyeol disampingnya.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja lama-lama. Ia membuang nafasnya kasar dan tiba-tiba tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Selama ujian Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menoleh ke Baekhyun walaupun anak itu tepat berada di sebelah kirinya dan berulang kali memanggil namanya dengan nada berbisik. Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk sedikitpun mengintip lembar jawabannya. Baekhyun sebal, ingin rasanya ia menangis saat itu juga karena ia hanya bisa mengerjakan kurang dari setengah soal yang diujikan.

Bel berbunyi menandakan ujian telah usia. Baekhyun memandangi lembar jawabannya dengan mata berair menahan tangis. Ia tidak tega membayangkan berapa nilai yang akan dia peroleh, tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan pasrah. Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya, namun dengn gerakan cepat Chanyeol mengambil lembar jawaban Baekhyun dan meremasnya secara kasar kemudian memasukkannya kedalam saku celana yang ia kenakan. Chanyeol kemudian memberikan lembar jawaban baru kepada Baekhyun tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Baekhyun tertegun, Chanyeol memberinya lembar jawaban yang telah terisi penuh dengan nama Byun Baekhyun tertera disana. Dan begitulah selama seminggu penuh Baekhyun menjalani ujian semesternya.

.

.

Lagi, kali ini Chanyeol kembali meraih peringkat pertama di kelasnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tetap menduduki peringkat ke-13. Chanyeol memang mengerjakan semua ujian semester Baekhyun, tapi tidak begitu banyak membantu nilai Baekhyun karena memang nilai harian Baekhyun tidak begitu bagus.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana wisata sekolah diadakan. Dan tempat wisata yang terpiliha adalah lokasi wisata edukasi alam bernama _Daraengi Village_ yang terletak di daerah Honghyeon-ri, Nam-myeon, Namhae-gun, provinsi Gyeongsangnam. Baekhyun datang ke sekolah lebih pagi agar ia bisa memilih tempat duduk yang berada di depan. Dan saat itu Jongdae datang menghampirinya.

"Baek, ayo duduk denganku."

Baekhyun tidak pernah seragu ini saat mendengar tawaran Jongdae. Biasanya dia akan langsung berkata iya, namun kali ini Baekhyun memikirkan Chanyeol. Dengan siapa anak laki-laki itu akan duduk jika Baekhyun duduk bersama Jongdae? Akhirnya Baekhyun menggeleng untuk memberikan jawaban, dan berkata bahwa ia sudah berjanji akan duduk bersama Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memilih tempat duduk nomor tiga dari depan. Ia meletakkan tas ranselnya di tempat duduk yang berada di sebelahnya menandakan tempat itu sudah ada yang memesan. Baekhyun terus menatap ke jendela mendeteksi kehadiran Chanyeol yang ternyata datang paling akhir hari itu. Baekhyun langsung melambai begitu Chanyeol tiba dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Chanyeol datang menghampiri Baekhyun dengan wajah datar yang selalu ia tampilkan. Lelaki itu berulang kali memandangi baekhyun dan satu tempat duduk kosong yang berada paling belakang, sebelah Jongdae.

"Duduk disini." Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mukan Chanyeol.

"Aku suka duduk di belakang."

Chanyeol dengan santainya berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tangannya sudah meremas kesal tas ranselnya. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu tujuh jam perjalanannya dengan duduk disamping Nyonya Ahn, wali kelasnya.

Baekhyun mengacuhkan Chanyeol selama perjalanan. Anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi berulang kali menghamppiri tempat duduk Baekhyun untuk menawarkan makanan ringan namun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menoleh kepadanya. Chanyeol berulang kali menebak jangan-jangan Baekhyun tidak suka jenis makanan ringan seperti chocopie atau papero stick yang berulang kali ia tawarkan, namun ia tahu bahwa ini semua salahnya saat Jongdae menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Bukannya kau sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Janji apa?"

"Baekhyun bilang kalian akan duduk bersama. dia bahkan menolak twaranku untuk duduk dengannya."

"Aku tidak pernah menjanjikan itu." Chanyeol berkata dingin.

Ya, Chanyeol memang tidak pernah menjanjikan itu. Kembali berulang kali ia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa bukan dia penyebab Baekhyun mengacuhkannya, ini semua salah Baekhyun yang terlalu percaya diri. Namun berulang kali pula ia merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa menjadi teman sebangku yang baik, seharusnya Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun benar-benar serius dengan acaranya mari-mengacuhkan-Chanyeol. Sesampainya di _Daraengi Village_, Baekhyun tak sekalipun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol. Anak laki-laki itu akan memilih untuk satu kelompok bersama Junghong dan Daehyun si pendiam dibanding bersama Chanyeol ataupun Jongdae.

Di malam hari, semua murid-murid akan tidur jadi satu di sebuah aula yang luas. Walaupun Baekhyun tidur tepat bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol, anak itu masih tidak mau menoleh ke arahnya. Saat semuanya sudah siap untuk tidur, Baekhyun malah terlihat gusar. Dan Chanyeol tahu apa yang menyebabkannya seperti itu, Baekhyun lupa membawa selimut. Baekhyun berjalan kesana-kemari menanyai semua teman sekelasnya-kecuali Chanyeol-apakah ada yang membawa selimut lebih, namun semuanya menggeleng. Baekhyun akhirnya kembali ke tempat tidurnya dengan wajah lesu. Malam itu ia terpaksa tidur hanya dengan menggunakan jaket dan celana olahraga.

Chanyeol bangun di tengah malam. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Lelaki itu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang tidur dengan ekspresi mengeras serta tangan yang menggenggam kaku seperti kedinginan. Dengan tanpa diperintah, Chanyeol merebahkan selimutnya yang bergambar lambang batman ke tubuh Baekhyun. Ia ingit jika teman sebangkunya itu tidak tahan dingin. Sesaat setelah Chanyeol memberikan selimutnya, ia bisa melihat ekspresi tidur Baekhyun yang mulai nyaman. Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri dibuatnya.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukannya hari ini.

Seperti biasa, setiap seminggu sekali keluarganya akan pergi ke gereja untuk beribadah. Baekhyun biasanya akan malas ikut, namun hari ini dialah yang paling bersemangat. Baekhyun berjalan memasuki gereja dengan pakaian rapi yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia memilih tempat duduk paling depan, beranggapan bahwa semakin depan akan semakin membuatnya dekat dengan Tuhan-nya.

Ia beribadah seperti biasa. Mendengarkan wejangan dari pendeta dan menyanyikan lagu rohani bersama-sama. Namun ada sedikit yang membuatnya berbeda. Biasanya Baekhyun akan segera pulang begitu acara tersebut selesai, namun hari ini Baekhyun tinggal sedikit lebih lama untuk menyampaikan do'a terakhirnya hari itu.

Baekhyun kecil menutup kedua matanya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil berkata lirih.

"Tuhan, izinkan Chanyeol sekelas denganku lagi tahun depan."

Ya, Baekhyun memang membenci Chanyeol dan beranggapan bahwa anak itu adalah anak paling menyebalkan yang pernah dia kenal. Tapi tetap saja, Baekhyun berharap agar bisa sekelas lagi dengan Chanyeol tahun depan dan tahun-tahun depannya lagi. Ia juga berharap akan memasuki SMP, SMA, bahkan Universitas yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun diam-diam mulai menikmati berteman dengan Chanyeol. Ia bersyukur karena bisa dipertemukan dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n:**

annyeong...

saya kembali dengan ff chanbaek dan semoga kalian nggak akan bosan membaca ff saya yang tokohnya hanya itu-itu mulu -_- kalo nggak Chanyeol, Baekhyun, atau Kris hahaha tp emg saya lebih mudah dapet feel kalo castnya mereka/?

well, semoga ff ini bisa memuaskan kalian.. dan tolong tinggalkan review ya :)

thanks juga yg udah mau baca ff saya terdahulu dan sudah meninggalkan jejak :)

love you :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey There [****안****녕****]**

* * *

**Cast: **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other EXO member

**Pairing: **ChanBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, fluff, drama

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

**BAGIAN ****2**

_Let me be your guardian angel, Hey there…_

_._

_._

Baekhyun mendapatkan sepeda baru saat dia duduk di bangku kelas lima. Ia sudah bosan dengan sepeda kekanakan yang diberikan orang tuanya saat awal memasuki kelas satu. Baekhyun sengaja memilih sepeda yang lebih besar agar terlihat keren dan teman besarnya juga bisa ikut mengendarainya.

Baekhyun membawa sepeda berwarna biru tuanya pada hari pertama tahun ajaran baru di mulai. Anak laki-laki itu dengan semangat bangun lebih pagi agar bisa menjemput Chanyeol di rumahnya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan sepedanya dari garasai dan dengan susah-susah mencoba menaiki saddle yang ternyata lebih tinggi dari dugaannya. Ia terlihat sangat lucu saat mengendarainya, bagaimana kaki kecil itu mengayuh dengan sedikit berjinjit dan sesekali mengayuhnya sambil berdiri

Baekhyun tiba di rumah Chanyeol bebeapa menit kemudian. Rumah itu masih terlihat sepi, atau mungkin karena ia datang terlalu pagi? Baekhyun menekan bel rumah Chanyeol berkali-kali sambil meneriakkan nama anak itu keras-keras. Dan sesaat kemudian, Chanyeol muncul lengkap dengan seragam dan tas di punggungnya. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dengan salah satu alis mata yang dinaikkan.

"Ayo kita berangkat bersama." Baekhyun berkata dengan riang.

"Kau ingin pamer?" Chanyeol tahu bahwa sepeda yang dibawa Baekhyun adalah sepeda baru.

Dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih memilih menarik laki-laki itu untuk segera menaiki pijakan besi yang terletak di bagian ban belakang sepedanya.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun, "Aku jalan kaki saja."

"Ayolah Chanyeol, aku sudah jauh-jauh datang menjemputmu kesini."

"Jangan berlebihan, rumah kita hanya berjarak dua blok."

"Tetap saja aku sudah bersusah payah datang menjemputmu." Baekhyun kembali menarik lengan Chanyeol. "Cepat naik!"

Chanyeol akhirnya menurut, dengan sedikit ragu ia mulai menaiki pijakan besi tersebut dan berpegangan pada pundak Baekhyun. Chanyeol bisa merasakan sepeda itu sedikit oleng saat beberapa kayuhan pertama. Ia makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Baekhyun dan sesekali menahan tawa saat melihat kaki temannya yang ternyata tidak sepenuhnya menapak pada pedal.

"Kau yakin bisa memboncengku sampai sekolah?"

"E-eh apa?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol ketika merasa bahwa seseorang mulai mengajaknya berbicara.

"PERHATIKAN JALANNYA, BODOH!" Chanyeol berteriak seperti orang kesetanan saat Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menabrak trotoar. Ia bisa merasakan kepala, siku dan punggungnya sakit karena menghantam aspal. Belum lagi sepeda Baekhyun yang ternyata sangat berat juga ikutan menimpa tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah samping kiri dan mendapati keadaan Baekhyun yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mengangkat sepeda yang menimpa tubuh mereka, Chanyeol mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun dan disambut dengan riang oleh anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil.

"Maaf, Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Keduanya terlihat sibuk membesihkan seragam mereka yang kotor terkena debu. Sesekali Baekhyun akan membantu Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk seragamnya, mengingat dialah penyebab insiden ini. Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa siku temannya sedikit memar dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya gusar.

"Naiklah." Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengambil alih kemudi sepeda Baekhyun.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak ingin terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya hari ini."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lesu. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol karena membuat anak itu jatuh di hari pertamanya sekolah. Baekhyun dengan hati-hati menaiki pijakan besi sepedanya dan berpegang erat pada pundak Chanyeol.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara saat perjalanan, keduanya larut dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Baekhyun sangat menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol mengendarai sepedanya dengan hati-hati hingga ia merasa aman. Laki-laki itu tersenyum, ia menyukai suasana seperti ini, saat angin pagi dengan sengaja menerpa kulit wajahnya, saat ia sadar bahwa aroma tubuh Chanyeol sangat menyegarkan. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa sakit karena sikunya yang terluka.

Mereka tiba di sekolah sepuluh menit kemudian. Chanyeol memarkir sepeda Baekhyun dan tak lupa untuk menguncinya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju deretan kelas lima untuk melihat di kelas mana mereka akan di tempatkan. Baekhyun harus berusaha sedikit lebih keras untuk melihat daftar namanya, selain tubuhnya yang kecil, kakinya yang pendek juga menyebabkan dia sedikit melompat untuk melihatnya.

Baekhyun memekik girang. Ada namanya dan nama Chanyeol tertera disana, mereka akan sekelas lagi tahun depan. Baekhyun langsung berhambur menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengatakan pada anak itu bahwa mereka akan sekelas. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya, ia tersenyum sangat lebar dan terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol. Dan ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa paginya sangat sempurna hari itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, selama setahun terakhir, Baekhyun melihat senyuman tulus yang ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol. Teman besarnya itu juga ikut melompat kegirangan bersamanya, ia mengajak Baekhyun berlarian menyusuri koridor. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan anak itu selain Chanyeol yang turut bergembira bersamanya.

Mereka kembali duduk berdua, di bangku nomor dua dari belakang dekat jendela, tempat favorit Baekhyun. Kali ini tidak ada acara dimana Baekhyun dengan sengaja menggambar garis lurus pada mejanya menggunakan correction pen atau acara marah-marah karena Chanyeol mengacuhkannya, karena kali ini, Chanyeol memberikan seluruh perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun. Anak laki-laki yang lebih besar bahkan mau bersusah payah pergi ke ruang guru untuk menanyakan mengapa nama teman sebangkunya tiba-tiba tidak ada di daftar absen.

Hari itu, seperti biasanya di setiap hari pertama tahun ajaran baru akan diadakan pemilihan pengurus kelas. Baekhyun dengan semangat dan lantang menyebutkan nama Chanyeol ketika Nyonya Lee, wali kelas mereka, menanyakan siapa saja nama anak yang dicalonkan menjadi ketua kelas. Kali ini Baekhyun memilih Chanyeol walaupun anak itu juga sekali lagi sekelas dengan Jongdae. Mungkin dulu Baekhyun pernah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah ketua kelas menyebalkan dan juga payah, tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Baekhyun mulai sadar bahwa tidak akan ada salah satupun dari teman sekelasnya dulu yang sanggup memimpin sebaik Chanyeol, bahkan Jongdae sekalipun.

Pemilihan dimulai. Seluruh siswa menulis salah satu nama dari ketiga nama anak yang telah dicalonkan pada selembar kertas kecil yang kemudian dikumpulkan ke meja Nyonya Lee. Baekhyun terus saja berkomat-kamit tidak jelas selama perhitungan suara berlangsung. Chanyeol sempat meliriknya dan mendengus sebal, sesungguhnya ia sudah tidak mau lagi menjadi ketua kelas karena itu sangat melelahkan dan tidak berguna menurutnya. Baekhyun menghadap kearah papan tulis memandangi tulisan yang tertera disana, ada nama Chanyeol dan kedua anak lainnya. Baekhyun hampir saja berdiri dan mengamuk keseluruh kelas jika saja Chanyeol tak memegangi lengannya. Disana, di papan tulis, nama Chanyeol memiliki jumlah suara paling rendah dibanding dengan dua nama lainnya. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir mengapa teman-teman sekelasnya lebih memilih anak laki-laki pindahan bernama Nickhun yang bahkan tidak lancar berbahasa Korea dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol yang bakat kepemimpinannya sudah terlihat jelas.

"Mungkin karena dia tampan. Seluruh perempuan di kelas kita memilih dia, Baek." Jongdae berkata saat mereka bertiga─ia, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun─sedang memakan bekal makan siang mereka di kantin sekolah.

"Tampan pantatmu? Jelas-jelas Chanyeol lebih tampan."

Chanyeol hampir saja tersedak jus jeruk yang sedang diminumnya ketika Baekhyun entah dengan sadar atau tidak menyebut dirinya tampan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengatakan itu, tapi ini yang pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengatakannya di depan orang lain─Jongdae. Chanyeol sering bertanya bagian mana dari dirinya yang membuat Baekhyun berasumsi bahwa sesungguhnya ia tampan, bukannya Chanyeol tidak senang, hanya saja Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia tidaklah setampan yang Baekhyun katakana. Mungkin Chanyeol memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi dibanding anak seumurannya, tapi ia juga memiliki berat badan yang juga lebih. Perutnya sedikit buncit, lemaknya menggantung dibagian paha dan lengan, jangan lupakan Chanyeol yang juga memakai kacamata minus walaupun bukan jenis kacamata _nerd_.

Jongdae tertawa keras setelah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, reaksi yang sama seperti yang diprediksikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau buta?" Jongdae mengubah arah pandangannya, "Jangan tersinggung, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk maklum.

"Kau yang buta!" Baekhyun sedikit membentak, "Chanyeol hanya perlu sedikit olahraga dan viola! Pasti dia akan berubah menjadi sosok super model kelas dunia."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berencana untuk membonceng Baekhyun pulang-pergi ke sekolah setiap hari.

.

.

Baekhyun sangat senang ketika Nyonya Lee tidak mengubah pola tempat duduk mereka di minggu kedua sekolah, itu artinya Baekhyun bisa duduk dengan Chanyeol selama satu tahun ke depan.

Baekhyun sangat menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Chanyeol tahun ini. Kemanapun Chanyeol pergi, disitu pasti ada Baekhyun. Dan beruntunglah karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Anak laki-laki berperut tambun itu santai saja jika Baekhyun terus-terusan mengekorinya kemana-mana, dan hampir selalu ikut campur dengan semua masalahnya. Entahlah, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa biasa saja dengan hal itu jika sebelumnya dia bahkan tidak pernah mengizinkan seseorang untuk berteman dekat dengannya. Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya bagi Chanyeol untuk berubah, untuk memulai hidup baru bersama sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

Hari Rabu adalah jadwal kelas mereka untuk mengikuti pelajaran olah raga. Baekhyun suka berolah raga, terutama jika berlari. Dia mungkin memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah, namun walaupun begitu Baekhyun anak yang bisa dibilang sangat aktif. Baekhyun pandai berlari dan juga hapkido. Sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak suka berkeringat. Chanyeol lebih suka berolahraga menggunakan otaknya dari pada organ tubuh lainnya.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, kita sudah tertinggal jauh." Baekhyun berhenti berlari dan sedikit menoleh kebelakang untuk mendapati keadaan temannya yang sudah terduduk lemas di aspal.

"Pergilah. Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk menungguiku." Chanyeol berkata sambil terengah-engah.

"Tapi kita satu tim, bodoh! Percuma saja jika aku sampai di garis finish pertama kali jika kau berada di urutan paling akhir."

"Ini semua salahmu! Bukankah tadi aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk satu tim dengan Jongdae? Jika kau menurut, kalian pasti sudah sampai di garis finish bersama-sama sekarang." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, dia kesal tapi dia juga tidak punya niatan sedikitpun untuk berdiri dan melanjutkan larinya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian menghampiri teman besarnya dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan. "Berdirilah bayi besar!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga agar anak itu mau berdiri "Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan nilai A di pelajaran ini jika kau tidak mau berdiri. Kau berlari dengan kaki, bukan dengan otakmu Park Chanyeol!"

"Kita berlari dengan otak, Baek. Otak yang menyuruh kaki kita untuk berlari."

Baekhyun terdiam. Disaat-saat seperti inilah dia sangat benci berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Tanpa membalas perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk berlari bersamanya, ia juga menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja menghempaskan cengkraman tangan Baekhyun dari lengannya, badannya jauh lebih besar dari pada badan Baekhyun. Tapi anak itu lebih memilih mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun walaupun ia sudah benar-benar lelah, ia hanya mengomel tidak jelas tanpa ada niatan untuk berhentei berlari bersama Baekhyun.

Dan benar saja, mereka berdua menjadi tim terakhir yang sampai di garis finish. Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan telinganya siapa tahu Baekhyun marah besar karena menduduki peringkat terbawah di pelajaran yang paling digemarinya. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol salah, Baekhyun malah memandangnya dengan mata berbinar dan senyum yang mengembang. Tangannya juga sedari tadi tidak melepaskan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol. Sesuatu di dada Chanyeol berdesir, untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa bahwa Baekhyun begitu menyilaukan di pandangannya. Mungkin ini efek dari panas matahari, karena Chanyeol berfikir bahwa Baekhyun begitu bersinar dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh wajah putihnya, jangan lupakan senyumannya yang selalu merekah.

"Kita berhasil, Chanyeol." kalimat Baekhyun barusan berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Kita di posisi terakhir, Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita berhasil."

Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun. Jelas-jelas mereka kalah tapi anak itu malah bersikeras beranggapan bahwa mereka berhasil. Namun pada akhirnya Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk tersenyum bersama Baekhyun dari pada bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Menggelikan." Sahut seorang anak perempuan yang tiba-tiba melintas di hadapan mereka.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya apa yang menggelikan?"

"Kalian tertawa bodoh sambil saling berpegangan tangan. Kalian seperti gay saja!"

"Memangnya tidak boleh jika sahabat saling berpegangan tangan?" Baekhyun tidak terima, dia maju satu langkah untuk mendekat tapi tangan Chanyeol memeganginya.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Jiyeon memang seperti itu. Diamkan saja." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. Di dalam hati ia ingin meninju dirinya sendiri karena pasti sekarang ia terlihat sangat bodoh, ini pertama kalinya dia menenangkan seseorang yang sedang marah.

"Tapi dia menghina kita, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memekik sambil jari telunjuknya mengacun-acung mengarah tepat ke muka si anak perempuan tadi.

"Kau seharusnya tidak marah jika tidak merasa gay. Dasar kekanakan." Jiyeon melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Baekhyun menggeram. Sesungguhnya siapa yang kekanakan disini? Lagi pula mereka semua juga masih anak-anak bukan?

"Atau mungkin kau benar-benar gay?" Jiyeon melanjutkan kalimatnya dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya saat mengucapkan kata terakhir, "Omo! Teman-teman! Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ternyata gay!" Jiyeon berteriak.

Semua teman-teman Baekhyun yang sedang melemaskan kakinya setelah berlari tiba-tiba menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah mereka, bahkan ada beberapa yang sampai mendekat, termasuk Jongdae.

"Ada apa?" Jongdae bertanya ingin tahu, mewakili teman-temannya yang lain.

"Mereka gay." Jiyeon dengan santai menunjuk ke arah tangan Baekhyun yang sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kemudia reflex melepaskan genggamannya.

"Benar bukan?" Jiyeon kembali bersuara dan kali ini diiringi tawa menggelegar teman-teman sekelasnya yang ditujukan untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun dan semua anak yang berada disana terbelalak saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja melangkah maju dan dengan sengaja menarik kasar rambut Jiyeon. Chanyeol bukanlah tipe anak yang suka bermain kasar terutama pada wanita, tapi kali ini berbeda. Anak itu bahakan masih menarik rambut teman wanitanya itu hingga menangis. Semua yang berada disana berusaha menghentikan aksi gila Chanyeol, termasuk Baekhyun. Tapi semuanya sia-sia karena Chanyeol tak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berhenti. Pada akhirnya Jongdae memanggil guru olah raga mereka untuk menghentikan aksi brutal Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah-engah dan pandangan tajam menatap Jieyon tidak suka, sedangkan Jiyeon tidak bisa berhenti menangis karena kulit kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Ikuti saya ke ruang guru, Chanyeol." Guru itu menginstruksikan.

Chanyeol dengan patuh melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang guru, dan seperti biasa Baekhyun mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Tetap disini, Tuan Byun. Hanya Chanyeol yang saya suruh." Perintah guru itu lagi, tegas.

Baekhyun mengkerut dan dengan terpaksa menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang lain yang juga memandang prihatin ke arah Chanyeol. Ia juga mendengus dan memandang sebal ke arah Jiyeon.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membalaskan dendam Chanyeol padamu, nona." Baekhyun berkata sambil berlalu meninggal Jiyeon dan teman temannya yang lain. Hari ini sungguh kacau.

.

.

Chanyeol di hukum membersihkan kamar mandi sekolah selama satu minggu penuh. Oleh sebab itu Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini harus pulang lebih sore karena menunggu dan sesekali membantu Chanyeol menyelesaikan hukumannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk membonceng Baekhyun pulang-pergi sekolah, walaupun menggunakan sepeda milik Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa pulang, Baek. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri." Ini ketiga kalinya Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sama hari ini.

"Tidak. Aku berangkat denganmu, itu artinya aku juga harus pulang bersamamu." Kata Baekhyun keras kepala sambil terus mengepel lantai toilet sekolahnya.

"Besok ada ulangan matematika, kau perlu belajar."

"Hei! Memangnya yang perlu belajar hanya aku? Jangan pikir karena kau sudah pintar kau tidak perlu belajar. Kita selesaikan ini sama-sama agar kita segera pulang dan sama-sama bisa belajar."

Chanyeol akhirnya diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sekitar pukul lima sore keduanya baru beranjak keluar dari gedung sekolah. Biasanya Chanyeol akan santai saja jika harus pulang sesore ini, tapi kali ini tidak jika besok mereka akan melaksanakan ulangan matematika belum lagi PR menumpuk yang Chanyeol yakini teman kecilnya itu pasti belum mengerjakannya satupun.

"Pelan-pelan, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun sudah berulang kali memperingatkan Chanyeol yang mengemudi terlalu kencang. Anak itu seperti lepas kendali. Baekhyun mencengkeram erat pundak Chanyeol sebagai pegangan saat mereka sedang melewati jalanan yang menurun.

"Kita harus bergegas jika ingin cepat sampai."

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat. Perhatikan jalannya, Chanyeol!"

"Diamlah, Baek!"

BRAAK!

"Baekhyun…"

BRAAK!

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam Chanyeol menangis. Bukan karena gips yang membalut lengan sebelah kirinya, tapi karena sudah dua jam pula temannya di periksa di Unit Gawat Darurat.

Ini semua salahnya. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan perintah Baekhyun untuk mengemudi lebih pelan. Seharusnya dia tidak di hukum. Ini semua salahnya.

Chanyeol menangis, ia bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah kedua orang tua Baekhyun walaupun mereka telah memaafkan Chanyeol dan beranggapan bahwa ini murni kecelakaan, dan bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Chanyeol.

Awalnya Chanyeol hanya terjatuh dari sepeda karena dia berbelok terlalu tajam. Tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun bisa sampai terpental ke tengah-tengah jalan saat mereka terjatuh. Disaat Chanyeol ingin berdiri menolong Baekhyun, ia merasakan lengannya sakit setengah mati. Dan terlambat, sebuah sepeda motor pengantar pizza bejalan dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menabrak tubuh Baekhyun hingga kembali terpental beberapa meter jauhnya.

Seseorang berseragam putih keluar. Semua yang berada disana, termasuk Chanyeol, beranjak menghampiri orang tersebut. Orang yang Chanyeol yakini sebagai dokter yang menangani Baekhyun itu berkata bahwa keadaan Baekhyun sudah stabil. Baekhyun mendapat beberapa luka jahitan di kepala dan wajahnya. Ya, di wajah. Beberapa serpihan sepeda motor mengenai wajahnya dan itu jelas meninggalkan bekas permanen.

Chanyeol mencengkeram erat rok ibunya. Tangisnya makin menjadi-jadi saat mengetahui wajah Baekhyun tak akan sama seperti dulu lagi.

Setelah dokter itu pergi, Chanyeol dengan takut-takut menghampiri tuan dan nyonya Byun.

"Aku.." Chanyeol berkata ditengah isakannya. "Aku berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun setelah ini, seumur hidupku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n:**

ini adalah update terlama saya -_- maaf readerdeul *bungkuk 90 derajat*

iya saya benar2 sibuk dengan paper task saya yang semakin menumpuk.. maaf juga kalau alurnya makin berantakan, saya selalu berjanji akan memperbaikinya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya .. :)

dan terima kasih yang udah support ff ini melalui review, fav, dan follow. Saya tidak pernah memaksa reader saya untuk meninggalkan review tapi alangkah baiknya jika kita bisa menghargai bukan? Hehe :)

well, saya usahakan update selanjutnya nggak akan selama ini :)

* * *

**Thanks to:**

Byunnie506, Parkbaekyoda, Yuki Edogawa, chepta chaeozil, krystfu, Guest1, bvocalight, baguettes, tanpanama, baeksounds, Guest2, AfChanSNSH, aquariusbaby06, SyJessi22, chanbaekssi, lickyours, Special bubble, Rachma, nur991fah, HappyBaek99, uchanbaek, Rumiko96, Estrella Choi, ChanBaekLuv, EXO Love EXO, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, tarizaexotic, CussonsBaekBy, kpowpers, CB11270506, exindira, cici fu, Hanbyeol267

Tanpa kalian ff ini nggak akan berlanjut :'))


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey There [****안****녕****]**

* * *

**Cast: **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun and other EXO member

**Pairing: **ChanBaek

**Length: **Chaptered

**Genre: **BL/yaoi/boyxboy, romance, fluff, drama

**Warning: **typo, bahasa non baku

* * *

**BAGIAN ****3**

_Hey There, I thought you were…._

_._

.

Baekhyun tidak menyukai hidupnya yang sekarang. Bukan, bukan karena wajahnya yang cacat penuh jahitan luka melainkan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja menjauh darinya.

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit, Chanyeol tak pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya ataupun sekedar menelepon untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Bukannya berharap lebih, tapi bukankah wajar jika Baekhyun berkeinginan sahabatnya itu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya? Baekhyun sempat uring-uringan beberapa hari, namun setelah itu kakak laki-lakinya bercerita bahwa dulu Chanyeol setiap hari berkunjung ke rumah sakit saat baekhyun masih tidak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun sedikit lega, tapi tetap saja dia ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol sekarang.

Sore ini Baekhyun akhirnya mendapatkan izin dari ibunya untuk berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin menunjukkan perban warna biru yang menempel di kepala dan wajahnya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun merapikan sedikit bajunya sebelum akhirnya berangkat ke rumah Chanyeol dengan diantar oleh sang kakak.

Baekhyun menekan bel rumah Chanyeol berkali-kali dan meneriakkan nama anak itu keras-keras, namun yang ia dapat hanyalah wajah teduh dari ibu sang sahabat yang menghampirinya.

"Lihat, siapa yang berkunjung kemari." Ibu Chanyeol berkata sembari membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Nyonya Park?"

"Tentu saja sayang, tapi tidak hari ini. Chanyeol sedang pergi bersama noonanya." Ada sedikit penyesalan yang ketara di wajah Nyonya Park.

Baekhyun melipat wajahnya dan meremas ujung bajunya kesal, namun ia berusaha untuk tetep tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tolong sampaikan pada Chanyeol bahwa besok aku sudah mulai masuk sekolah."

"Akan aku sampaikan." Nyonya Park sedikit membungkuk untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, ini adalah pertama kalinya ibu Chanyeol memeluknya, belum lagi setelah itu Baekhyun mendengar bisikan penyesalan dari Nyonya Park, "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari melepaskan pelukannya, "Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih sedih saat Chanyeol tidak lagi mau duduk sebangku dengannya. Anak laki-laki itu lebih memilih untuk duduk bersama Jiyeon, perempuan super menyebalkan, dibandingkan dengannya. Baekhyun awalnya tidak terima, ia ingin memarahi Chanyeol tapi hal itu diurungkannya saat Chanyeol sendiri dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bosan duduk dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menyalahkannya, wajar kalau Chanyeol bosan, pasalnya sudah lebih dari satu tahun mereka selalu duduk bersama.

Akhirnya Baekhyun kembali duduk bersama teman lamanya, Jongdae.

Seharian itu Baekhyun sama sekali tidak fokus mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah. Disamping lukanya yang masih terasa sakit, pandangannya juga selalu tertuju pada bangku Chanyeol. Dia senang akhirnya Chanyeol memiliki teman lain selain dirinya, tapi dia juga kesal karena mengetahui fakta bahwa nyatanya Chanyeol bisa nyaman dengan semua orang, bukan hanya dirinya.

Disana, Chanyeol terlihat asyik menjelaskan tentang materi matematika kepada Jiyeon. Baekhyun iri, ingin rasanya ia menghampiri tempat duduk Chanyeol dan mengatakan bahwa dia juga tidak bisa mengerjakan soal matematika, seperti biasanya.

.

_**8 Desember 2003**_

"Chanyeol, berhenti!" Baekhyun berlari menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang mulai dipenuhi anak-anak yang ingin pulang ke rumah.

Semua orang memperhatikannya, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Orang lain menatap Baekhyun penuh ketertarikan, mungkin karena anak itu berteriak keras sambil berlari atau mungkin karena luka di wajahnya yang begitu mencolok. Semalam Baekhyun melepas perban yang menutupi wajahnya, anak itu menangis lama sekali karena dokter bilang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengembalikan wajahnya seperti semula.

"Chanyeollie!" Dia berteriak lagi, tapi seseorang yang dipanggil makin mempercepat langkahnya.

Baekhyun mempercepat larinya dan dengan sigap segera meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, "Yeollie, berhenti." Ia berkata hampir terisak.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menghempaskan tangannya, memandangnya dengan tatapan datar sama seperti yang dulu pernah ia lakukan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, yang kini kembali ia lakukan selama lima hari terakhir.

"Kenapa kau menghindar dariku?"

Chanyeol diam, matanya menatap tajam manik Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah yang telah kuperbuat?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya saat Chanyeol tak juga memberi penjelasan.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya hari itu sebelum benar-benar pergi. Anak laki-laki yang lebih besar tidak menjawap pertanyaan temannya dengan sepatah katapun. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun merasakan sesak luar biasa di bagian dadanya.

"Chanyeol, berhenti!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak dan mengejar Chanyeol. Baekhyun baru tahu bahwa begitu sulit menyamai langkah kaki sahabat besarnya.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat selangkah di belakang Chanyeol, dia lelah. Ia memajukan bibirnya sebal dan berusaha menahan tangis yang bisa keluar kapan saja. "Sahabat tidak melakukan hal seperti ini, Yeolli."

Baekhyun berkata hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan, namun hal itu masih bisa tertangkap oleh Chanyeol si telinga besar. Tapi anak itu sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkah kakiknya dan tetap meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

.

_**24 Desember 2003**_

"Ibumu mengizinkanku untuk menginap hari ini." Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok putih tepat di sebuah pintu kayu yang juga dicat putih.

"Sekarang malam natal Chanyeol, seharusnya kita ke gereja sama-sama." Baekhyun mengeluarkan crayon dan kertas gambarnya. "Apa kau ingin kita bermain salju di luar saja?"

Anak laki-laki dengan sweeter merah hati itu mulai menggoreskan crayonnya di atas kertas gambar miliknya. Ia menggambar sesuatu yang begitu familiar di benaknya dan saat ini benar-benar ingin dia lakukan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiah natal, Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun bertanya tapi pandangan matanya sama sekali tidak lepas dari buku gambar miliknya.

"Kau tahu, anak kelas sebelah yang bernama Minho itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia membicarakan tentang dirimu di belakang, Chanyeol. Dia bilang kau gemuk dan menggelikan." Baekhyun meremas ujung kertas gambarnya tidak suka, dan kembali merapikannya di detik selanjutnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak terima. Kau kan sahabatku. Jadi tadi aku menendang bokongnya hingga jatuh." Baekhyun sedikit terkekeh mengingat betapa bodoh wajah Minho tadi siang.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang aku inginkan sebagai kado natal? Jahat sekali. Padahal kan aku tadi sudah bertanya dan seharusnya kau balik bertanya, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun memasukkan crayonnya dan sekali lagi merapikan kertas gambar yang kini telah rampung digarapnya.

"Aku ingin ini, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menyelipkan kertas gambarnya di bawah pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu. Selamat malam, selamat natal."

.

_**2 Januari 2004**_

Hari ini Baekhyun mendapat pelajaran tentang cara bagaimana menulis surat yang baik dan bagaimana mengirimkannya lewat pos. Nyonya Jung, guru bahasa, menganjurkan murid-muridnya untuk mengirimkan surat tersebut kepada kolega mereka yang berada jauh di luar kota. Setelah menulis surat, para siswa akan berbondong-bondong memasukkannya ke kotak pos yang berada di depan sekolah mereka. Siswa yang mendapat surat balasan, akan mendapatkan nilai A.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia tahu kemana surat itu akan berlabuh.

…..

_Seoul, 2 Januari 2004_

_Untuk sahabatku,_

_Hai Chanyeol. Selamat tahun baru._

_Sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkannya lebih awal, tapi seperti biasa, kau selalu menghindar._

_Kemarin aku dan Jongdae berkunjung ke rumahmu, tapi ibumu bilang kau sedang ikut perkemahan di daerah Gwangju._

_Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?_

_Oya, apa kau sudah memakan coklat yang berada di kolong mejamu?_

_Itu dariku, Chanyeol. Habiskan ya!_

_Semoga di tahun baru ini kau diberi kesehatan dan keburuntungan. _

_Dan semoga, kau mau bicara lagi denganku._

_Dari –yang semoga saja masih kau anggap-sahabatmu,_

_Baekhyun._

…

Di minggu berikutnya, Baekhyun mendapat nilai C di pelajaran bahasa karena Chanyeol tidak membalas suratnya.

.

_**03 Februari 2004**_

Baekhyun menangis di sepanjang perjalanannya pulang dari sekolah. Tadi, Minho dengan sengaja mengangkat tubuh kecilnya memasuki bak sampah. Dan sekarang, seluruh tubuhnya bau.

.

_**04 Februari 2004**_

Chanyeol di hukum karena ketahuan memukul Minho dan Taemin hingga mimisan.

.

_**11 April 2004**_

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun terisak di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol seperti yang selalu ia lakukan beberapa bulan terakhir.

Anak laki-laki itu dengan kasar mencoret-coret gambar wajah yang tergambar di kertas gambarnya.

"Apa aku begitu mengerikan?" dan kini, ia mulai menangis.

"Tadi Daesung bilang aku seperti _beast._ Kau tau kan, tokoh buruk rupa yang berada di cerita princess Disney?" Baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar, bahkan ia hampir mencakar wajahnya, atau lebih tepatnya bekas luka yang ada di wajahnya.

"Daesung juga bilang kalau aku cacat. Apa seseorang yang punya bekas luka juga dikatakan cacat?"

Baekhyun makin mencorat-coret kertas gambarnya dengan crayon warna hitam hingga tidak berbentuk.

"Apa… Atau jangan-jangan kerana itu juga kau sekarang menghindariku, Chanyeol? Karena aku cacat dan jelek?"

Baekhyun melemparkan kertas gambar dan kotak crayonnya. Ia menyambar tas dan segera menuruni tangga rumah Chanyeol untuk pulang. Dia menangis keras hari itu.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya, pintu kamar yang kini hampir menyerupai pintu kamar milik Baekhyun. Disana tertempel puluhan gambar Baekhyun. Gambar pertama yang tertempel disana adalah gambar dirinya dengan Baekhyun yang sedang bermain salju di taman, gambar itu di gambar saat malam natal.

Dan kini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol untuk menempel setiap gambar yang Baekhyun tinggalkan setelah berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Chanyeol memungut gambar terakhir Baekhyun dari lantai dan membereskan kotak crayon anak itu. Ia tidak menempelkannya di pintu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, ia malah menaruhnya di laci meja belajarnya.

Itu adalah gambar wajah Baekhyun yang sengaja dicorat-coret oleh pemiliknya.

.

_**22 April 2004**_

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menggedor pintu kayu putih di hadapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kemana Chanyeol yang baik, yang pintar, yang tidak pernah berkelahi seperti dulu?" Baekhyun berteriak walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu percuma saja karena Chanyeol pasti tidak akan menanggapinya.

Tadi pagi Jongdae memberi tahunya bahwa Chanyeol mendapatkan hukuman skors selama satu minggu karena berkelahi dengan Daesung hingga menyebabkan anak bermata sipit itu dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan Chanyeol berubah seperti ini. Dia juga tidak pernah tahu jika sahabatnya itu memiliki masalah dengan Daesang, yang ia tahu Chanyeol hanya pernah sekali bertegur sapa dengan siswa yang menempati ruang di sebelah kelasnya.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai. Tangan kanannnya masih setia mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol walaupun tak sekeras sebelumnya. Ia menangis, anak laki-laki itu benar-benar merasa kehilangan Chanyeol-sahabatnya, sahabat yang sebelumnya selalu bersikap lebih dewasa darinya.

Perlahan Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh, tangan kanannya tak lagi mengetuk pada daun pintu. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya selama beberapa bulan terakhir, Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Jangan menangis." Baekhyun bisa merasakan sepasang lengan merengkuh tubuhnya. Sepasang lengan yang beberapa hari ini terlihat semakin kurus. "Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun tidak pernah lupa bagaimana perasaan nyaman yang selalu ia dapat setiap kali berada di dekat Chanyeol, hal itulah yang membuatnya selalu berusaha mempertahankan persahabatan yang mulai terlihat aneh ini.

Baekhyun mendongak, mendapati Chanyeol yang masih merengkuhnya. "Jangan mengacuhkan aku lagi, Yeolli."

Chanyeol hanya diam, dia tidak pernah mengiyakan permintaan Baekhyun barusan.

.

.

.

Bukan mau Chanyeol untuk menjauhi Baekhyn, bukan keinginannya untuk selalu menjaga jarak dengan Baekhyun. Hal itu ia lakukan semata-mata demi kebaikan Baekhyun. Dia beranggapan satu-satunya orang yang berpotensi membawa Baekhyun dalam bencana adalah dirinya. Dia yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh dan terluka, dia pula yang membuat hidup Baekhyun kacau seperti sekarang. Chanyeol memang berjanji kepada orang tua Baekhyun untuk selalu menjaga anak itu seumur hidupnya, tapi Chanyeol memiliki definisi lain dari 'menjaga'. Menjaga yang dimaksud Chanyeol disini bukanlah selalu berada di dekat Baekhyun, menjadi tameng Baekhyun dari segala mara bahaya dan selalu msenempel pada anak itu layaknya prangko. Chanyeol lebih memilih menjaga Baekhyun dari jauh. Memastikan anak itu baik-baik saja, memastikan anak itu tidak pernah terluka, memastikan semua anak yang menggangu Baekhyun mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu sampai kapan dia mampu bertahan seperti ini. Sampai kapan tembok pertahanan yang ia bangun mampu bertahan. Karena setiap hari, Baekhyun mampu meruntuhkannya dengan segala pesona yang dimilikinya.

.

_**08 Juli 2005**_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati angin sore hari untuk terakhir kalinya di sekolah dasar mereka. Kedua anak laki-laki itu sedang bersantai di atas atap sambil memandangi kerumunan siswa seangkatan mereka yang berada di bawah.

"Kemana kau akan melanjutkan sekolahmu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun bertanya, setahun terakhir begitu sulit untuk mendapatkan waktu berbicara dengan Chanyeol karena mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda.

"Mungkin aku akan masuk sekolah seni." Chanyeol menjawab dengan mata yang menerawang langit di atasnya.

Baekhyun sempat merinding mendengar suara Chanyeol yang semakin berat. Dia berpikir bahwa setahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama sampai bisa merubah bentuk suara seseorang.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Aku akan mengikutimu."

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya, merapikan sedikit celananya yang kotor terkena debu. "Ayo kita pulang."

Selalu seperti ini. Dia dan Chanyeol tidak pernah terlibat percakapan lebih dari lima belas menit. Chanyeol akan mencari segala macam cara dan alasan agar mereka berpisah. Baekhyun sadar mungkin hubungannya sekarang lebih baik dari pada saat dimana Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mau berbicara dengannya, tapi dia juga tahu bahwa mungkin sampai seterusnya, hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah benar-benar membaik.

"Terima kasih, Yeolli."

Chanyeol sedikit menoleh ke arah Baekhyun saat mereka mulai menuruni anak tangga yang membawa mereka turun ke lantai satu.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi sahabatku."

Chanyeol baru saja akan membalas perkataan Baekhyun, namun anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan deretan kata-kata yang mampu membuat lambung Chanyeol seperti di aduk dari dalam.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

Entah niatan dari mana sehingga Chanyeol langsung berlari sekitar lima detik setelah berpandangan dalam diam dengan Baekhyun. Anak itu terus berlari mengabaikan sahabatnya yang memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau lari lagi?" Baekhyun berteriak hingga kerongkongannya sakit. "Apa aku mengatakan sesutu yang salah lagi?"

Chanyeol masih tetap berlari.

"Apa kau tidak suka jika aku menyukai mu?" Baekhyun mulai kesusahan bernafas, entah sejak kapan hobinya berlari mulai menjadi kelemahannya. "Sepertinya kau salah paham Chanyeol!"

"Aku.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas. "Aku menyukaimu seperti aku menyukai Jongdae! Karena kau sahabatku!"

Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia sekali lagi salah bicara karena Chanyeol makin menambah kecepatan larinya setelah ia menyelasaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

.

_**06 September 2005**_

Chanyeol pikir bahwa hanya dirinya stau-satunya yang akan peduli kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol kira Baekhyun hanya membutuhkan dirinya sebagai pelindung. Chanyeol kira Baekhyun tidak akan tertarik dengan anak lain selain dirinya. Ya, selama ini Chanyeol terlalu banyak mengira-ngira sampai akhirnya datang seseorang yang lebih baik darinya, seseorang yang mampu membuat Baekhyun lupa mengunjungi rumahnya setiap akhir pekan, seseorang yang mampu menggantikan posisinya, seseorang yang membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun bertekuk lutut melebihi dirinya.

Wu Yifan..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**a/n:**

wohoo saya udah usaha buat update cepet tapi hasilnya malah nggak sampe 3k words -_- maaf..

I know, this chapter was a mess.. mungkin beberapa readerdeul ada yang bingung sama alurnya atu kenpa saya make tanggal-tanggal gak jelas gitu haha -_- ya semata-mata biar mereka cepet gede dan Kris bisa cepet keluar *prok prok*

Seperti biasa, saya akan memperbaiki kekurangan di chapter ini di chapter selanjutnya..

Dan maaf yang berharap Baekhyun buat di oprasi plastik, hehe mungkin nggak sekarang.. dan Jiyeon di chapter kemaren keliatan alay bgt soalnya anak SD udah kenal yg namanya 'gay', tapi emang bener saya SD kelas 5 juga udah kenal yang namanya 'gay' (?)

Segitu dulu cuap cuapnya..

Thanks yg udah support ff ini lewat fav, follow, dan review..

Saya selalu menghargai sekecil apapun bentuk apresiasi kalian

Dan tolong jgn berhenti sampai disini ya…

* * *

**Thanks to:**

neli amelia, exindira, devrina, NaYool, Yuki Edogawa, rillakuchan, kris's ace, , , CussonsBaekBy, CB11270506, Beechanbaek, aquariusbaby06, BangMinKi, Fangirl-nim, sunsehunee, YOONA, azizozo

Thnaks a lot T^T tanpa kalian ff ini gak akan berlanjut :'))


End file.
